slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-27160373-20160824131249/@comment-29693255-20160825114912
Magdalenana napisał(a): YusukeAdachi napisał(a): Magdalenana napisał(a): YusukeAdachi napisał(a): Magdalenana napisał(a): BoltonMartin napisał(a): Magdalenana napisał(a): ^^ UP Zayebisty pomysł. Mam też pewien pomysł tylko nwm czy Su gdzieś mówiła czy nie. Czy ona tylko zmieniła liceum czy miasto też. Jeśli miasto też to mój pomysł polega na tym. Ktoś z rodziny Su zachorowałby. Rodzice Su nie chcieli by zostawić ją samą i zabraliby ją ze sobą. Su bez pożegnania wróciłaby do rodzinnego miasta. Oczywiście jedyną osobąktóra o tym wie to dyrektorka ale Su poprosiła ją o milczenie. Su oczywiście chodziłaby do starego liceum. Nagle jakimś cudem WS i reszta dowiedzieliby się o tym od razu by pojechali tam. *Wiecie męski skład, Roza i Alexy tak wycieczka klasowa bez nauczyciela xd* Su spotkałaby swoją dawną pierwszą miłość. Chłopak ten pocałowałby ją i ona mogłaby cośdo niego jeszcze czuć. Dlatego iż wiedziała że do końca liceum już nie wróci do tamtego liceum chciała o wszystkim zapomnieć i wrócić do swojej pierwszej miłości.*Mogłaby też ^^zmienić^^ kolor włosów*.Nagle gdy szłaby *trzymając się za rączki* ze swoim nowym chłopakiem spotkałaby przechodzących ^starych znajomych^. Nikt jej nie poznał tylko WS poczuł jej obecność. No to, taki mój pomysł. Mam nadzieję że Chino zrobi coś podobnego. BOŻE OBY NIE!! MOJA SU JEST WIERNA KASTIELOWI ;oooo Poza tym wątpię, żeby Chino nagle chciała rysować nowe postaci, nowe lokacje i wgl musiałaby zacząć wszystko od początku Wiesz marzyć można :P Pomysł z dawną miłością Su już nie raz się tu przeplatał. Wg mnie najlepszym rozwiązaniem, które kiedyś się tu pojawiło, było jakby to były Su przeniósł się do jej liceum, a nie na odwrót. I teraz byłby wybór albo zostajemy przy swoim WS albo przy byłym. Chociaż wątpię by taki wątek się kiedyś pojawił ze względu na to, że każdy już wybrał swojego chłopaka i mało kto chciałby to zmienić, po za tym dochodzą nowe ilustracje, dialogi itd. co przełożyłoby się niestety na czas czekania na odcinek. No ale to prawda pomarzyć zawsze można :3 Powiem ci że brakuje mi dobrego czarnowłosego, srebrowłosego lub niebieskowłosego Boy'a. No... tak że marzyć można nikt nie zabroni wiec xd Mam nadzieję że Chino doda nowego Boy'a bo tak szczerze ci mi się trochę znudzili xDDDDDD Ja to bym chciała żeby Chino zrb chłopaka, który wyglądałby trochę jak Usui Takumi (zielone oczy... Tak! *-*) Takie nierealne marzenia XD. Wgl trochę dużo jest dziewczyn w naszej klasie, a chłopaków tylko 6, no ale coż... takie życie i tak jest trochę chłopaków do podrywania, bo 5, a nie tak jak w innych grach tego typu tylko 3. Ja chcę jakiegoś boy'a któru będzie podobny do boy'ów z animu i mang. TAK! A ja chcetakiego bad boya (gorszego od dakoty i kastiela razem wziętych) który będzię zarywał do su, ale on nie będzię się wachał a Su to się spodoba i będzie miała drame z WS bo ten BAD BOY ją 'niespodziewanie' pocałuje (ale to nie będzie tak wyglądać XDD Tak jakby Su tego chiała) on się do niej nie będzie odzywał i zacznie specjalnie zarywać do rywalki ten Bad boy wyjedzie a WS2 będzię miał swoją szansę, a na końcu WS da do zrozumienia WySowi2 że Su jest jego itak dowiedzą się o związku. Rywalka będzię myślała że WS tak na serio i ona go pocałuje na naszych oczach Su z nim zerwie. On będzie wszystko jej tłumaczył, przepraszał i się pogodzą :) XDDDDD